


Yes (To Together)

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: Mutli-Ship Marvel Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Tony, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: Tony wants to say yes. It's not that he doesn't, he just gets a little caught up in the past.I mean, they tried to kill each other on multiple occasions, what's to stop it from happening in the future?





	Yes (To Together)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a fluffy SteveTony fic instead of sleeping, and I wanted to share it with you. This fic has been on my mind to write for two nights, and I finally caved enough to put it to screen. 
> 
> Short, and based on three dialogue prompts, #12, #46, and #49; "What are you thinking about?" "What happens if I do this?" And, "I don't want to screw this up." 
> 
> Unbeata'd as usual, but let me know if there are any glaring errors. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve was in front of him, on one knee, hand outstretched with a little velvet box nestled within his palm. Tony honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The situation was just so ludicrous, so out there it could only happen to him.

He was currently doing a mixture of both, the laughing and crying. Bordering on hysteric, he would imagine, and if the face Steve made was anything to go by, he wasn't too far off.

It wasn't that he didn't want to. _God_  he wanted to say yes so badly, but his brain was already turning toxic gears in his head. What happens next? Where's the next disaster that tears them apart? How long is this going to last before it too crumbles in front of their eyes? God he wanted them to shut up. Thoughts buzzed around his head a million a minute, and now was no different.

"Hey," Steve's calm voice somehow broke through the cacophony of echoes, "What are you thinking about?" He'd stood up, but was still holding Tony's hand, bringing the palm up to his lips.

Tony actually smiled a little at the soft kiss to his hand, the way Steve's eyes literally glittered in this light. God the human embodiment of perfection, was considering a life with him. He was either the luckiest man in the world, or Fate had royally fucked up somewhere.

"What happens if I do this? What happens if _we_  do this? What happens if there's another war and-"

"Then we fight through it," Steve answered. Tony couldn't even be mad at the interruption, not when the soft smile Steve gave him literally took his breath away.

"And if we end up on opposite sides?" Steve just shrugged at that, pecking a kiss to the tip of Tony's nose.

"I hear there's better ways to settle arguments," Pink flared on his cheeks. Nearly five years with the man and Tony still managed to forget what a little shit Steve could be.

Steve just chuckled, kissing the apples of his cheeks sweetly, pulling back in order to look him square in the eye. The pure adoration, the determination, the overwhelming sense of _love_ , seemed to freeze the voices in Tony's head.

They'd been through it all. They fought together, fought each other, and yet Steve still managed to look at him like _that_. They'd had each other on the brink of death, ready for the final blow, and they still managed to come back. Still managed to wind up here, on this rooftop, of Steve's old apartment building, decked out in fairy lights and candles. Some cliché they were.

Tony's mouth was moving before he'd even told it to, a smile creeping up on his face, tears brimming in his eyes, " _Yes_."

The world seemed to narrow in that moment, something he would remember on his deathbed. Steve's beaming smile, the way he picked him up and spun him, laughing the whole time. The tearful kiss when he finally let the brunet down, the way the ring fit on his finger.

"I don't want to screw this up," Tony whispered later, when they're lying in bed, head pillowed on Steve's shoulder as he looked up at the glinting band. Steve simply huffed a laugh, ruffling brown curls as he kissed the genius's forehead.

"You won't," Steve promised, "We can screw it up together."

It shouldn't had been as comforting as it was, but it set something inside him at ease. Together. They were in this together. Whatever they did, whether they fucked it all to hell, they would do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy piece. I can actually write angst, sometimes, but not today apparently. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought! Let me know what you guys wanna see next! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, so please leave one? 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
